Painfully Sweet
by unya puu
Summary: Naruto suka Sasuke, tapi perasaan itu terlarang. karena mereka saudara sedarah. SasuFemNaru!


**"…Halo?" Pemuda berambut raven itu menjawab panggilan untuknya dengan malas.**

 **/"Sasuke, ini ibu. Apa kau sedang sibuk sayang?"/ Sahut suara diseberang.**

 **"Tidak, bu. Aku tidak sedang sibuk sekarang. Ada apa ibu menelponku di jam tidak biasa begini?"**

 **/"Nah, apa seorang ibu tidak boleh menghubungi putranya kapanpun ia mau?"/**

 **"Bukan begitu maksudku, bu.." Sasuke mendecih, jadi serba salah.**

 **/"Ya, ya. Ibu tahu.."/ Perempuan yang dipanggil ibu itu terkikik geli, suka sekali menggoda putra keduanya itu.**

 **"Lalu ada apa ibu menelpon sore ini?"**

 **/"Ibu ingin memberitahukan sesuatu."/**

 **"Sesuatu?"**

 **/"Iya, ini tentang adikmu."/**

 **Mendengar sang ibu memunculkan sosok sang adik dalam percakapan mereka, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu lalu terdiam beberapa saat. "Ada apa dengannya?"**

 **/"Apa kau belum memberitahu adikmu tentang kepindahanmu?"/**

 **"…..Belum." Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.**

 **/"Kau tahu? Adikmu sangat marah saat dia tahu kau keluar dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuannya begitu dia datang dari acara berliburannya kemarin."/**

 **"Iya, bu. Aku tahu ini salahku karena tidak memberitahunya sama sekali."**

 **/"Kau juga, kenapa malah memutuskan untuk pindah mendadak begitu."/**

 **"Bu, kita sudah membicarakan hal ini bukan? Ayah juga tidak keberatan." Jelas pemuda itu begitu dia menyadari nada bicara sang ibu yang mulai merajuk.**

 **Sang ibu masih sangat kesal padanya karena kepindahannya ini.**

 **Malam saat ia mengutarakan niatnya ini membuat ibunya menangis sampai pagi, sang ibu tidak ingin anak-anaknya berada jauh darinya.**

 **/"Tapi kan ibu jadi kesepian. Ah, rasanya baru kemarin putra ibu yang manis ini menangis karena tidak dibelikan mainan."/**

 **"Bu, aku bukan anak-anak lagi sekarang. Lagipula masih ada kakak dan adik disana juga ada ayah."**

 **/"Tapi ibu ingin kita semua berkumpul seperti biasa…"/**

 **"Bu, sudah saatnya aku memulai hidupku sendiri. Cepat atau lambat semua tidak akan sama seperti saat kami semua kecil."**

 **/"Tapi Menma tetap disini. Kenapa kau tak tinggal saja seperti kakakmu?"**

 **Sasuke terdiam, jika masalah kakaknya ia tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi.**

 **Dijelaskan pada sang ibu pun tak mungkin.**

 **Semuanya terlalu rumit untuk dijabarkan.**

 **Kakaknya yang mengidap mothercomplex akut itu membuat kepalanya semakin pening.**

 **/"Hari Sabtu ini kau harus pulang. Ibu tidak menerima penolakan."/**

 **"Bu, aku baru tiga hari disini. Kita baru berpisah sebentar. Lagipula aku masih harus mencari pekerjaan sampingan…"**

 **/"Ibu tidak mau tahu, yang jelas kau harus pulang. Kita akan mengunjungi makam kakek nenekmu sekalian berlibur."/**

 **"Baik, bu.." Pemuda itu pasrah saja. Tidak ada gunanya menolak sang ibu.**

 **Menolak lebih keras hanya akan membuang tenaganya. Sebuah hal yang sia-sia.**

 **Belajar dari pengalaman, Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas saat sang kakak menyeretnya paksa karena menolak permintaan sang ibu yang ingin belanja bersama keluarga formasi lengkap di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.**

 **Katakanlah Menma, kakaknya itu adalah kaki tangan ibunya.**

 **Tidak menurut pada sang ibu harus bersiap-siap berhadapan dengan kakaknya.**

 **Jika sedang sial, ia bisa dikeroyok sang ayah juga.**

 **/"Lalu, masalah adikmu…."/**

 **Sasuke menelan ludah kaku. "Aku akan minta maaf padanya.."**

 **/"Sudah terlambat jika kau minta maaf padanya sekarang. Dia… "/**

 **Sasuke memandang ponselnya setelah suara sang ibu menghilang dari pendengarannya untuk beberapa saat. Ia bisa mendengar sebuah suara berat sang ayah disana, walau samar.**

 **"Bu?" Panggil sang putra melalui ponselnya.**

 **/"Umm, ternyata ayahmu pulang lebih awal. Nanti ibu telpon lagi ya.."/ Pamit sang ibu tergesa-gesa.**

 **"Ah?"**

 **Dan telpon terputus.**

 **Pemuda 21 tahun itu menghela nafas.**

 **Ia menyangsikan perkataan sang ibu. Sebab Sasuke hafal kebiasaan kedua orang tuanya itu.**

 **Jika ayahnya sudah ada di rumah, sang ibu akan dimonopoli sang ayah untuk dirinya sendiri hingga pagi menjelang.**

 **Yang artinya sang ibu tidak akan menghubunginya lagi hingga esok hari.**

 **Sasuke menonaktifkan ponselnya dan menyimpan benda tersebut di dalam ransel.**

 **Menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi dan berjalan menuju tempat Goukon diadakan.**

 **'Aku harus segera menemukan pasangan dan lepas dari semua ini…' Tekadnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

.

 _ **Painfully Sweet**_

(Chapter 01)

.

Naruto fanfiction by **Unya Puu**

Pair: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Romance / Drama / Incest / Brother Complex

Rate: M

Menma - 26 Tahun

Sasuke - 21 Tahun

Naruto - 16 Tahun

 **Warning:** **Gaje plus Garing, Super Duper OOC, Bahasa Amburadul Tidak Sesuai Dengan Pelajaran Bahasa Di Sekolah, Alur Cerita Membingungkan, Cerita Pasaran ala Sinetron-Sinetronan, Bisa Menyebabkan Sakit Mata, Sakit Kepala, Mual-Mual. Dan Sebagainya- Dan Sebegitulah.**

.

 **#TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

Happy reading ~

.

.

.

 **Karaoke Pusat Kota**

Lampu laser warna warni bak lampu diskotik menerangi ruang yang agak temaram itu.

Ada 8 perempuan cantik dan 5 laki-laki disana.

Semuanya tampak gembira menyanyikan lagu yang tengah di putar di layar, kecuali Sasuke yang duduk sendiri di sofa paling pojok.

Ini kali kedua Sasuke ikut Goukon.

Tiga tahun sebelumnya acara sama yang diikutinya itu gagal karena Naruto membuntutinya dan mengacaukankan semuanya.

Mengingat bagaimana Naruto murka ada banyak gadis yang saat itu menempel padanya, Sasuke tertawa pelan.

Naruto itu lebih mirip istrinya dari pada adiknya.

Pecemburu ulung.

Tapi dadanya sesak sesaat mengingat itu semua.

Apakah di kehidupan sebelumnya ia telah melakukan dosa besar sehingga ia harus lahir dalam sebuah keluarga yang kesemuanya gila.

Termasuk dirinya juga. Gila.

Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman.

"Hey, Sasuke. Ayo kita minum." Ajak Suigetsu begitu pelayan karaoke membawa senampan beer dingin.

.

Sementara itu di lain tempat di jam yang sama.

Sesosok gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang menatap lurus ke arah bangunan di depannya.

Apartement sederhana 3 lantai dengan cat dinding merah bata memasuki pandangannya.

"Jadi Sasuke tinggal disini sekarang?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Lalu pipinya menggembung sebal.

Rupanya ia menyadari jika sang kakak ingin memisahkan diri darinya secara terang-terangan.

Dengan segera sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu model peep toe berwarna true blue itu melangkah ke arah tangga di lantai 3.

Suara sepatunya membuat suasana petang itu tak begitu sunyi.

Tepat di depan kamar nomor sembilan dengan nama Sasuke, Naruto berhenti.

Memencet tombol bel berkali-kali tapi tak ada respon.

'Apa Sasuke sedang keluar ya?' Pikir remaja perempuan itu kemudian.

Setengah berlari Naruto kembali turun ke bawah, pergi ke arah belakang gedung.

Senyum lebar muncul dibibirnya, pintu di beranda terbuka sedikit.

Artinya ia bisa masuk dengan cara paksa. Lewat balkon.

Ia tidak mungkin kembali lagi ke rumah, Naruto tidak mau diceramahi sang ibu karena tiba-tiba menghilang.

Ditambah kakinya pegal berjalan dari stasiun kemari menggunakan sepatu peep toe setinggi 5 cm.

Masa dia harus kembali lagi kesana dengan telanjang kaki?

Naruto juga tidak mungkin mengganggu kakak pertamanya lebih dari ini. Menma sudah bersedia mengantarnya hingga stasiun walau sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tadi.

Ia tidak punya tempat lagi untuk dituju.

Mau tak mau, Naruto harus mengganggu penghuni sebelah kamar kakaknya agar bisa masuk kedalam.

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **unyapuu unyapuu**

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **..…**

Sasuke meminum beer untuk kesekian kali, pikirannya masih berkecamuk.

Entah kenapa beer kali ini dirasa tak membantunya melupakan hal menyakitkan dari kepalanya walau sebentar saja.

Pemuda itu meneguk segelas beer lagi, masih kurang untuk bisa membuatnya mabuk tak ingat daratan.

Ditengah hingar binger music yang diputar, seseorang mendekatinya.

"Aku Karin, kau Sasuke kan? Mau minum lagi?" Tawarnya membawa sebotol penuh jenis beer yang sama diminum Sasuke.

"Boleh." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau kuat minum ya, keren." Pujinya genit.

"Biasa saja.."

Keduanya lalu terlibat dalam percakapan tidak penting.

Namun selama percakapan itu terjadi, tubuh Karin semakin lama semakin menempel padanya.

Tanpa canggung Karin memegang pahanya dengan sentuhan sensual, membuat Sasuke merinding awalnya.

Namun akhirnya ia nikmati juga perlakuan itu.

Mendapati respon positif dari Sasuke, perempuan itu jadi semakin berani menyentuh tubuhnya di bagian yang lain.

Seketika ruang karaoke itu menjadi ruang yang penuh dengan manusia-manusia berselimut nafsu.

"Hei, cari hotel sana. Jangan disini!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka dengan nada bercanda.

Yang ditegur hanya tertawa-tawa.

Suara music tetap menggema di ruang kedap suara itu. Menenggelamkan suara-suara bising penghuninya.

Mereka berdua juga sama. Tak luput dari kegiatan seragam. Berciuman, rakus dan basah.

Sasuke butuh pelampiasan.

One night stand mungkin tak buruk juga untuk pengalaman seks pertamanya.

Sasuke bertekad untuk melupakan masalahnya dan menjadi pribadi yang lain di kehidupan barunya kali ini.

Mumpung ada perempuan yang berminat padanya dan tak ada gangguan dari adiknya, Sasuke tak mensia-siakan kesempatan.

"Ikut aku.." Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik lengan perempuan itu.

"Kemana?" Tanya Karin bosa-basi.

"Ketempatku…"

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **unyapuu unyapuu**

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **..…**

Naruto memencet bel kamar no 8, tak lama penghuninya keluar. Seorang perempuan seusia kakaknya dengan rambut dicepol dua.

"Umm, permisi… boleh saya minta bantuan anda?"

"Ya? Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya tegas.

"Boleh saya menumpang lewat?"

"Eh? Maksud anda bagaimana?" Perempuan di depannya tampak kebingungan.

"Apartement Sasuke terkunci, saya tidak bisa masuk. Tapi beranda belakang terbuka, saya ingin menumpang lewat kamar anda agar bisa ke belakang sana." Jelas Naruto kemudian

"Oh, penghuni di sebelah ya. Ini apartement kekasihku, dia sedang keluar membeli sesuatu."

"Umm, seperti itu.. maafkan kelancangan saya." Ujar Naruto sedih merasa usahanya akan gagal.

"Tapi kau boleh lewat kok, mumpung dia belum kembali." Kata perempuan itu berbaik hati.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, saya berhutang budi pada anda."

"Anda muda sekali, penghuni kamar no 9 pacar anda?"

"Iya.." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa ragu Naruto mengiyakan pertanyaan perempuan didepannya.

Lebih baik mengenalkan dirinya sebagai pacar dari pada adik. Karena banyak orang yang tidak percaya jika dia merupakan adik kandung Sasuke.

Sasuke memiliki surai raven dan mata sehitam kelam turunan sang ibu, sedangkan dirinya mewarisi rambut pirang dan mata biru sang ayah.

"Permisi.." Ucap Naruto setelah dipersilahkan masuk.

Naruto menenteng sepatunya dan berjalan pelan melewati ruangan itu.

"Kau yakin bisa melompat ke seberang?" Tanya tetangga perempuan itu khawatir. "Ini lantai tiga lho."

"Iya, saya bisa. Ah ya. Saya Naruto. Maafkan ketidak sopanan saya yang tidak mengenalkan diri lebih awal."

"Tidak apa, aku juga minta maaf. Namaku Tenten. Salam kenal, Naruto-chan."

Naruto melempar sepatunya, kemudian tas yang dibawanya.

Dengan hati-hati ia berpegangan pada pagar besi di balkon, mejulurkan kakinya ke pagar di balkon sebelah kemudian melompat indah.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai dengan selamat di balkon kamar sang kakak.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Tenten-san."

Tenten menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman. "Sama-sama."

Setelah Tenten menghilang dibalik pintu, Naruto segera membuka pintu geser kaca.

Kamar yang gelap.

Ia meletakkan sepatunya di sana lalu masuk kedalam.

Naruto melemparkan tasnya ke arah tempat tidur.

Gaun mini dress baby blue dengan gradasi warna biru dan putih bercorak bunga tropis dilepasnya begitu saja diatas lantai kayu.

Hanya tersisa baju dalam imut berwarna moka bermotif polkadot di tubuhnya.

Setelah menyalakan lampu, mata birunya menginvasi setiap sudut tempat kakaknya tinggal.

Naruto pergi ke arah utara, mengecek pintu yang tak bisa dilewatinya itu.

Ada sebuah dapur kecil disisi kiri pintu dengan keramik kotak-kotak warna-warni dan sebuah refrigerator setinggi tubuhnya.

Rak sepatu yang masih kosong didekat pintu serta sebuah meja makan kecil dengan dua kursi dalam jarak dekat.

Kamar mandi dengan pintu semi transparent.

Gadis itu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Bath up nya mungil, mungkin tidak muat jika dipakai untuk berendam berdua.." Kikiknya sambil menutup pintu.

Ruangan yang tidak begitu luas. Hanya ada pintu geser yang memisahkan kamar tidur dengan dapur, ruang makan dan kamar mandi.

Namun tetap terasa nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Kaki telanjangnya kembali ke arah kamar tidur.

Sebuah televisi layar datar 42 inci tertempel didinding.

"Aku suka tempat ini.."

Katanya sambil duduk diatas tempat tidur dan merogoh tasnya, mengambil ponsel pintar miliknya menghubungi pemilik ruangan ini.

"Ponsel Sasuke tetap tidak aktif.." Rengutnya lelah lalu merebahkan diri diatasnya.

Lalu berguling-guling diatas kasur ukuran single bed itu seperti anak kecil. "Aroma Sasuke dimana-mana…" Tawanya senang.

Sekitar lima menit asyik berguling diatas tempat tidur yang kini sepreinya acak-acakan, Naruto turun dari sana.

Dan cacing di perutnya mulai berisik.

"Uh, aku lapar…" Keluhnya. Sedikit menyesal tadi tak menerima tawaran kakak sulungnya untuk makan di kedai ramen saat berangkat tadi.

Kakinya kembali berjalan ke arah dapur, menuju tempat lemari pendingin berada.

Namun kecewa yang didapatnya karena tak ada apa-apa didalam lemari pendingin itu selain sekotak susu.

"Dasar Sasuke, jika ibu tahu dia hanya menyimpan susu di kulkas ibu pasti marah."

Sambil mengeluh diambilnya juga sekotak susu itu, dituangkan isinya ke dalam gelas lalu diminum sampai tandas.

Masih terasa lapar, setidaknya perutnya sudah terisi dengan segelas susu.

Sasuke masih tak bisa dihubungi, sang adik hanya bisa menunggu.

Naruto berharap agar sang kakak cepat pulang jadi dia bisa keluar kamar membeli makanan.

Bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa, Naruto membuka lemari pakaian yang isinya tertata rapi. Memang khas kakaknya yang cinta kerapihan dan kebersihan.

Lama mengamati lemari yang menyatu dengan dinding itu, Naruto menemukan sebuah kaos biru tua milik sang kakak yang sering dipinjamnya.

Ternyata sang kakak membawa kaos kesayangannya itu ke sini.

Setelah menutup lemari, Naruto mengenakan kaos biru tua milik Sasuke yang tentu saja terlalu besar di badannya.

Melompat lagi ke tempat tidur, mencium selimut penuh aroma sang kakak.

Sudah seminggu Naruto tidak bertemu Sasuke, rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun menunggu.

"Sasuke, cepatlah pulang…." Bisik Naruto sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku rindu padamu…"

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **unyapuu unyapuu**

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **..…**

Sasuke membuka pintu apartementnya dengan tergesa sementara sang perempuan tak berhenti menggerayangi tubuhnya, terutama bagian selatan tubuh Sasuke yang kini tampak menyembul karena serangkaian sentuhan intens.

Belum sempat mengunci pintu kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk nafsu itu saling menautkan lidah dalam sebuah ciuman panas membara.

Desahan ringan mulai memantul di ruang minimalis itu.

Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika lampu di kamarnya menyala.

Baju terlepas satu persatu dengan cepat hingga tinggal baju dalam saja di tubuh perempuan itu dan celana pendek Sasuke di badannya.

Dibiarkan tercecer di sepanjang mereka berjalan.

keduanya saling menggesekkan tubuh yang mulai berkeringat.

Saling memijat bagian-bagian sensitive yang bisa membuat bibir mengerang.

Sasuke menginginkan hal ini sejak lama, dengan tak sabaran ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya kearah perempuan dipelukannya.

Sasuke mendesah, tangan perempuan itu begitu terampil memanjakan benda miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana.

Sedikit mengumpat, Sasuke kembali meremas buah dada sintal ditangannya. Melanjutkan ciuman yang berkali-kali terputus dan tersambung karena lenguhan.

Salahkan kedua orang tuanya yang overprotektif dan juga adiknya yang terus menempel padanya seperti perangko sehingga hingga usianya 21, Sasuke tak benar-benar pernah bisa menyentuh perempuan.

Sasuke bersumpah akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan bercinta sampai pagi. Itu rencananya.

Masa bodoh dengan peraturan kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak berhubungan badan hingga menikah.

Ia harus melupakan segalanya.

Mungkin sambil sedikit membayangkan seseorang yang tak mungkin dia sentuh seumur hidupnya dalam kegiatan yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Oh, lupakan.

Dia harus menyerah sekarang sebelum jiwanya semakin sakit kedepannya.

Sasuke mendesah, Karin mulai gencar menyerang selakangannya dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan menggoda.

Kedua tangannya bahkan mensupport apa yang perempuan itu lakukan.

Dipegangnya bagian belakang kepala Karin agar ia mendapatkan kenikmatan yang diinginkan.

Namun aktifitasnya berhenti saat mata hitamnya menangkap kejanggalan di ruang tidur.

Pintu balkonnya terbuka lebih lebar dari saat ia tinggalkan.

Ada sepasang sepatu disana.

Lalu gaun Baby blue yang tergeletak di lantai kayu itu, milik siapa?

"Tunggu sebentar." Perintahnya pada Karin yang tengah asyik mencium tonjolan keras di celananya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Karin dengan nafas terengah, dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Diam disana." Perintah Sasuke lagi.

Pemuda 21 tahun yang sudah tegang itu berjalan ke area tempat tidur.

Tak sampai sedetik matanya mengenali siapa sosok yang tengah bergelung dibawah selimutnya.

Sasuke menatap sosok pirang yang tengah tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan horror.

Tiba-tiba ia ingat kata-kata ibunya saat menelpon beberapa jam yang lalu tentang sang adik yang tengah marah besar padanya.

'Tidak mungkin!'

'Kenapa dia ada disini?!'

'Bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke dalam?!'

Sekarang, isi kepalanya lebih dari sekedar kacau.

"Naruto?"

Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa kering.

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **To be Continue….**

 **..…**

 **..…**

 **..…**

Maulidia Raa, 04 December 2015

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca


End file.
